1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device comprising a laser diode and a wavelength converting member.
2. Background Art
A wavelength converting member generally comprises a binder such as glass, a resin, and the like, in which a fluorescent material is dispersed.
In the case of that glass is used as the binder for the wavelength converting member, the wavelength converting member can be secured to other member by, for example, heating, which allows the binder to be fused and bonded to the other member (see JP 2010-199357 A).
In the conventional light emitting devices, however, in a case where a high output power type laser diode is employed to increase output power of the light emitting device, the fluorescent material contained in the wavelength converting member may absorb a laser light and then release a heat.
Therefore, the binder surrounding the fluorescent material may be deformed or discolored.
Furthermore, there are possibilities that the binder may melt due to the heat generation from the fluorescent material, and thus the wavelength converting member may be fallen down from the light emitting device.
Herein, object of the present invention consists in a provision of a light emitting device which can employ a high output power type laser diode as a light source.